


Seaside Paradise

by nazu



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazu/pseuds/nazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genis and Lloyd are on vacations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seaside Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia nor it's characters. I do not make any money from writing this story.
> 
> This was my first attempt to write a english fanfiction.  
> And seriously there isn't enough fics of these two. I will change that!

Lloyd was still covering the eyes of the little white-haired half-elf as they entered the hotel room. He knows Genis hates surprises but the sword-fighter still loves them nevertheless, especially because the reactions from the little Mage are too cute.

They were in Altamira, the sunny Seaside Paradise of Tethe'alla - or better the former Tethe'alla, as both Worlds have been fused together at the end of the groups journey. That was a few months ago and the pair was enjoying their privacy as their friendship had evolved into more. During their journey they couldn't do that.  
Lloyd has gained the key to the most expensive room of the Hotel from Regal as part of a bet involving Sheena and Zelos and it was the first time that Genis would sleep in said room.

Well, they would sleep occasionally but Lloyd has other plans in his mind. He leads the smaller Boy into the room, checking it with a huge grin as he could feel the growing impatience of his lover. "Are we there yet, Lloyd?" Genis angelic voice sounds in his ears. As the older Boy took his Hands from Genis eyes he could hear a sound of relief. Lloyd silently watches his lover as the latter takes a step further into the room with wide open eyes and in the next moment he was on the floor. Genis has jumped onto him, giggling like the little boy he is - the boy he loves. The older teen wraps his arms around his lover's waist, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Had he locked the door? The brown-haired boy wasn't entirely sure about it, but he couldn't concentrate any longer as he could feel something rubbing onto his crotch. It was Genis' bottom earning a deep moan from him. The small half-elf knows how he can get his boyfriend hard. The Mage didn't want to waste time as he started to undress his lover, licking over the matured body all the way down to his crotch. Lloyd's hard member was still covered in his black-pants and his boxershorts, yearning for release which came as Genis unbuttoned his trousers, taking the impressive bulge in his wet mouth.

'Dear god - he's doing that on purpose' thought Lloyd as he started to breath faster. Genis was now sucking on the tip, wetting the shorts and tasting precum through the fabric. His fingers slowly pulled the dampening cloth down, finally freeing the proud member of his lover. The cock of the older teen stood 7,2 inches, covered by foreskin, gleaming with precum.  
The white-haired boy stoped for a moment, mesmerizing everything - he loves to suck his boyfriend. His tongue trails down the hot hard shaft of his lover before it went up again, cleaning the tip.

All men loves to get sucked - but Lloyd is lucky to have a boyfriend who doesn't just suck him off, no he gives him a piece of heaven. The brown-haired teen was moaning in pleasure, which was just increasing second per second as the younger Boy took his member in his mouth using the foreskin to double the pleasure. The Sword-fighter knows very well that he wouldn't last long, as it was too good. Genis' Head was bobbing up and down his prick, sucking and caring his sensitive tip and with a thrust of his hip he released his seed deep down the throat of his lover, moaning his name in pleasure.  
The younger boy swallowed every last drop of cum, savoring the taste of his lover seed.

This will be very smutty vacations....


End file.
